Sisters
by IWillWaitForYou
Summary: Just a fluffy one-shot where Meredith finally gives in to Lizzie's demans and tells her all that has happened and why she's not to keen on the family thing.


Meredith P.O.V

I had finally caved. I sat in Lizzie Shepherd's hospital room ready to tell my sister-in-law I barely knew everything of why I was so cold and distant. The only reason I caved was because I knew Derek's sister Kathleen would be arriving in the next few days and I'd like to have Lizzie on my side for the many questions I wouldn't want to answer. Lizzie was sitting patiently staring at me just waiting for me to speak. I didn't even know where to begin. Maybe Lizzie would just ask questions, that would make things easier. She didn't look like she was going to be the first to speak in this conversation.

I hesitantly began. "You asked about Lexi. Yes she was my sister and she worked here and was on the plane when it crashed." I was hoping this satisfied Lizzie but unfortanitley she still looked like she wanted more information. "Look this isn't easy on me. I don't like letting people in my life. I don't like being outwardly emotional. I don't like opening up to people. I'll try here but I sort of suck at these sorts of things. Lexi was the only family I actually liked or even really knew. Sure I knew my mother but she was so cold and distant sometimes I felt like I never really knew her at all. She wasn't home when I was a child. My father abandoned me when I was six and left and got his own family. It wasn't easy at first with Lexi. She just sort of showed up and forced herself into my life. I finally accepted her and she became my sister and best friend. I told her everything and she did the same. She became one of my people. She, Christina, and Derek were the only people I really trusted. I have this trust issue with people. I don't trust. Everyone I trusted in my life hurt me. My mother, my father, my friends so it's not easy for me. I don't like meeting new people. I like keeping the same people. The reason I didn't invite you here to meet Zola or come to New York is because I'm not used to having a family. I'm better at just having my people not a large family. I'm not a happy cheery person, I'm a dark and twisty person and people don't like me. I get you are my family I do it's just strange to have a family actually care about you and want to be around you. I don't expect you to get this I mean you've always had a family that wants you. I mean I'm a screwed up person, why would you all want me in that perfect family of yours. I'm the kind of person that sticks my hand in a man's body cavity on top of a bomb. I'm the type of person that tries to help someone only to wind up being shoved in freezing cold water and almost drown. I'm the type of person that asks a mad gun man to shoot me. I'm the kind of person who tampers with their husband's clinical trial to try and help the chief's wife only to wind up almost losing my daughter and my husband. I'm the kind of person trouble follows and I just didn't think any of you would actually want to know me." I exhaled and realized I had tears in my eyes. I quickly wiped them away trying to not let Lizzie see them. I failed miserably as they began running down my cheeks.

Lizzie reached towards me trying to take my hand. I hesitantly took her hand. "Meredith, you think you are some horrible person. You think all those things you just told me make you dark and twisty and horrible but they do the opposite. You risked your life to save a person you didn't even know when you stuck your hand in that patient's chest and on that bomb and the same when you tried to help a patient by the water. You risked your life to save my brother by asking the gun man to shoot you in one of the most courageous acts I have ever heard of. You risked everything to try and save a man that you consider your father's wife's life even if it meant losing your family. Trouble doesn't follow you, Meredith you save people from trouble. All those things you told me are exactly why we want to know you. Our family isn't perfect, we have major flaws. All the family, me, Kathleen, Amelia, mom, even Nancy, love and care about you. We want you in our lives. You are a part of this family Meredith and one policy of this family is no one ever does anything alone. Face it Meredith you need us and we need you. We are a family." I smiled at her. "And this little boy or girl" she said placing a hand on my stomach "is lucky to be joining our large dysfunctional family." She smiled at me and I bent down to give her a hug.

Maybe I finally was part of a family. Maybe I did belong.


End file.
